


Ailes

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is a girl, Humor, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Son dos lui faisait mal.Ses écailles le brûlaient.Il maudit son espèce de ne pas naître avec des ailes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertalen n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par Toby Fox  
> Genre: Fluff, frienship, un peu de romance  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Frisk, MK (surnommé Fafnir). Mention de Undyne, Sans et Toriel (+les parents de MK)  
> Paring: MonsterKidxFrisk  
> Rating: Pour tous

"Ça fait mal"

Le petit dragon se blottit sur sa couche, ramenant sa queue (plus longue qu'avant) contre lui. Il était roulé en boule comme un chaton, excepté que lui était couvert d'écailles.

Deux boursouflures rouge vif se voyaient dans son dos. Ses crocs étaient serrés et ses jambes tremblaient, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans ses draps. Ses écailles étaient brûlantes. Et c'était pire là où allaient sortir les appendices membraneuses.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas né avec?" gémit-il.

Entendant un frappement à la porte, il usa de sa magie pour soulever sa couverture et la rabattre sur lui. Frisk entra, une boîte et un livre dans les mains.

"Fafnir?" Fit-elle "Je t'ai amené des chocolats et le premier tome d'une trilogie!"

Entendant le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, il sentit son âme avoir un petit sursaut de joie. "Yo...Je t'avais dis que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir.

\- Mais Sans m'a dit que ça te faisait très mal."

Le monstre jaune maudit le squelette. _Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires celui-là_! grogna-t-il. "C'est une douleur nécessaires. Tous les monstres comme moi passent par là!"

_Même si j'aurais préféré naître avec!_

_Ça ne me ferait pas mal maintenant!_

"Tu sais juste que ça me fait mal?

\- Heu...maman m'a expliqué comment ça se passait pour ton espèce. Juste l'essentiel pour que je ne sois pas surprise en venant te voir." Elle se tapota la joue de son index, pensive et continua "Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec ta magie qui est apparût!

\- Ma mère a dit que oui. La possibilité d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour bouger ou utiliser des objets apparaît quelques mois avant nos ailes."

Frisk plissa les yeux, sembla réfléchir et demanda, d'un ton un peu hésitant "Mais...Pourquoi tu n'as pas ce pouvoir à ta naissance? Cela est plutôt utile vu que...

\- Je n'ai pas de bras?" répliqua Fafnir avec un sourire amusé, se redressant légèrement sur son lit "C'est ça?

\- Hem...oui?" Elle eut un rire gêné. "C'est peut-être une question stupide...mais c'est plutôt dangereux de ne pas en avoir. Toi-même..." Le souvenir de son ami manquant de tomber dans le vide et se rattrapant de sa mâchoire au rebord, incapable de remonter.

Le petit dragon émergea la tête de sa couverture. "Mon père dit que..." Il hésita sur les mots, un peu gêné "...c'est une façon "naturelle" de sélectionner les individus les plus forts et les plus doués.

\- Seuls les plus malins et les plus forts survivent. Sélection naturelle quoi...

\- Voilà. C'est pour ça que les enfants comme moi sont surprotégés."

_Et que je n'était pas censé quitter Snowdin seul. Sans personne pour m'accompagner. Pas alors que je n'avais aucun pouvoir pour me protéger._

_Si Frisk n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu tomber dans le vide._

_Et mourir..._

"Ça a du sens." chuchota Frisk, posant la boîte de friandises qu'elle avait amené sur la table de nuit. "Enfin...je suppose que les jeunes monstres, comme les enfants humains, doivent être protégés.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je n'arrêtais pas de tomber? Que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'équilibre?"

L'humaine ne répondit pas. Ne voulant pas blesser sa fierté.

Le petit dragon soupira "Je sais que sans bras, j'étais très maladroit. J'ai du tomber au moins 7 fois entre notre rencontre et notre face à face avec Undyne."

_Mais maintenant il avait de la magie pour pouvoir bouger des objets et il allait avoir ses ailes pour son équilibre._

"Tu sais quelle taille tu auras aussi?" Demanda son amie en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Toriel m'a dit que tu allais grandir!"

Il la regarda. "Je ne sais pas non. Mon père est plutôt devenu grand ces dernières années. Mais ma mère est restée de taille raisonnable."

_Enfin raisonnable pour un monstre._

_Elle était immense pour un homme._

Frisk grimaça. "Je me demande si les dragons dont parlent les légendes sont des monstres semblables à ta famille qui auraient échappé à l'enfermement. Et ils auraient été éliminés par des hommes effrayés des siècles plus tôt"

Fafnir leva un sourcil "J'en doute, ils ont quatre pattes et sont quadrupèdes. Et crachent du feu." Il eut une moue "Je ne sais pas si nous avons une magie de feu...faudrait que je demande à mes parents. Ou alors c'était une capacité que nous avons perdu?

\- Mais ils font preuves d'intelligence dans ces légendes! Ce ne sont pas juste des animaux féroces!

\- En enlevant des princesses? En rassemblant un trésor et en dormant dessus?"

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

"Et bien il faut une certaine intelligence pour kidnapper une jeune fille non?

\- Si ça se trouve, le dragon enlève la fille à sa demande pour mettre les chevaliers à l'épreuves! Le dragon décrit le chevalier à la fille et le grille si elle dit "bof"!"

Cette fois ils éclatèrent de rire. Frisk se frotta le menton "Il y a matière à écrire une belle histoire là! Enfin...une histoire drôle!"

Le dragon jaune se redressa en position assise, grimaçant. "N'empêche ta question mérite réflexion! Toutes ces créatures fantastiques décrites par les hommes! Et si c'était des monstres n'ayant pas été emprisonnés? Des monstres ayant connus une extinction du coup?"

_Les licorne, les griffons, les dragons, les sirènes, les loup-garous, les vampires..._

"...Il faudrait faire des recherches!" s'enthousiasma Frisk, levant le poing. "Pourquoi pas aux prochaines vacances?

\- Bonne idée!"

Frisk posa le livre sur la table de nuit. "Pour en revenir à tes ailes, tu auras mal combien de temps?

\- Encore un ou deux jours pour que ça perce la peau. Et encore deux ou trois jours pour qu'elles s'étirent suffisamment. Après je devrais faire de l'exercice avec elles."

Son amie eut une grimace compatissante. "Je t'ai amené un livre pour te distraire.

\- Merci." L'ouvrage se souleva par la magie et voleta jusqu'à Fafnir "Le seigneur des anneaux, tome 1?"

L'humaine eut un clin d'oeil complice "C'est long, ça t'occuperas. Et je reviendrais pour jouer à des jeux avec toi."

_La mère de son ami lui avait dit que de la compagnie lui ferait du bien._

"Hum.

\- Et maman va tous nous emmener voir un planétarium quand tu seras guéris."

Fafnir eut les yeux qui brillèrent. "Génial!"

Son dos lui faisait soudainement moins mal tandis qu'il parlait et riait avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
